Bride's Brother
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Adora a su hermano como a su propio hijo, pero ahora se enfrentara a la gran prueba,... preparar la boda de su hermanito.. humor , romance [kaixtakao][hitoshixBrooklyn]


**_Advertencias: este fic es Kai x Takao, Hitoshi x Brooklyn , intento de comedia por qeu todos mis fics son angst, es un fanfic desde el punto de vista de hitoshi en su mayoria , disfrutenlo y gracias¡ _**

****

**_Brother's Bride _**

**_Introduccion_**

**_When an unexpected notice arrive to your life.. _**

**_cuando una noticia inesperada llega a tu vida_**

****

****

****

Uno siempre piensa que las cosas pueden ser bastante faciles por dodne se vean, siempre he sido una persona muy optimista, pero... definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que le vida me tenia preparado...

Mi nombre es Kinomiya Hitoshi, tengo 28 años soy un empresario mas o menos reconocido de los suburbios de Tokio, tengo una modesta casa ,confortable, hogareña... pero no estoy solo, estoy casado con quien es mi vida entera, un pelirrojo cara de angel llamado Brooklyn Masefield , ahora de kinomiya...

Cuando conoci a Brooklyn el tenia 17 años y yo 18...podia decirse que fue algo asi como amor a primera vista, y se supone que yo no soy muy romantico que digamos ...pero al verlo pasar por los pasillos de la universidad quede totalmente embobado con su sola presencia y crei que al fin habia visto a un angel... auqneu hice muchas tonterias cuando estaba con el me di cuenta de que a el le agradaban, y asi florecio nuestra relacion... nos casamos despues de 6 meses de noviazgo, y ahora tenemos ya 10 años juntos ¿pueden creerlo?...

Nuestra boda no fue muy grande, en aquel entonces nuestras familias pagaron los gastos de la boda, pero al ayduarles un poco tratamos de no hacer algo muy grande, solo tenemos buenos recuerdos de nuestra boda... pense que todas las bodas eran asi...

Cuando dije que "nuestras familias" habian pagado los gastos de la boda, quise decir, los padres de Brooklyn y mi familia lejana, por que yo en ese entonces vivia solo con mi hermano pequeño en un departamento, ya que nuestros padres habian fallecido en un accidente automovilistico ... yo em encargaba de llevarlo a clases, cocinar, hacer el aseo de la casa, regresar por el, hacer la cena, vovler a cocinar, hacer tarea e ir a trabajar... creci para el como un padre sustituto y aunque es sea mi hermano, lo adoro con toda mi alma, por que es la unica familia directa que me queda ... cuando le comente a Brooklyn acerca de Mi hermanito, que en ese entonces tenia solo 8 años... una clase de sentido maternal nacio en Brooklyn y comenzo a criarlo como si fuera su hijo, esto me hizo sentir completo por primera vez en muchos años...

Kinomiya Takao, siempre mostro muchas aptitudes para el diseño, asi que crecio fuerte, inteligente, bien educado, decidio estudiar arquitectura y diseño en una universidad muy prestigiada ... se graduo , y su deporte favorito siempre fue el beyblade, en el que destaco ganando trofeos, era todo lo que una familia podia desear, y Brooklyn y yo estuvimos totalmente orgullosos cuando fue aceptado en una universidad de Europa para hacer un doctorado en diseño y comunicaciones...

En esa ocasion casi lloro, mi pequeño hermanito me hacia sentir tan compleot tan lleno, siempre ayduando a todos y se hacia cargo de Daichi...

Oh¡ casi me olvido de el... Brooklyn al ver que le encantaban los niños decidio ir a un centro de adopcion y darle educacion, amor y ternura a un niño que estuviera desamparado... recuerdo cuando fuimos y cruzamos la puerta de la sala de cunas de aquel centro de adopcion... me fijaba en las risueñas caritas de todos y cada uno de los pequeñines que estaban alli, no pude evitar sentir cierta tristeza al pensar en que solo podriamos ayudar a uno... en eso estaba cuando al girar lla vista sobre mi hombro crei ver algo que me recordo mucho a brooklyn, una pequeña mancha rojiza con pañales en una cuna , con unos grandes ojos azules... me acerque a el , casi sin pensarlo y lo tome en mis brasos, inmediatamente hicimos contacto y el pequeñin me sonrio.. por lo que pude calcularle, en ese momento no tendria mas de un año...

De nuevo con el amor a primera vista . ... y Brooklyn lo sintio asi tambien... adoptamos al pequeñín y lo llamamos Daichi kinomiya Masefield... takao siemrpe se intereso en el , y a pesar de ser "su tio" siemrpre lo trato como un compañero de juegos y como su hermanito pequeño...

Ahora que, sentado en este sofa individual , en esta sala completamente solo, recuerdo cada etapa que cruzamos, me dan ganas de llorar, en aquel momento senti que era la persona mas feliz de todo el universo...senti que nada nos separaria... pero que equivocado estaba...

Takao volvia despues de haber acabado su doctorado, y todos estabamos apurados para recibirlo, trate de decirle a todos que la empresa cerraria temprano por que tenia que recojer a Takao en el aeropuerto ... cuando lo vi bajando de las escaleras me parecio ver a mi pequeño hermanito de 5 años bajando por el avion, cuando em vio, no penso dos veces y me abrazo fuerte... diciendo lo mucho que nos habia extrañado a todos...

Hasta alli todo bien... pero debi tomar eso como un aviso de la bomba de tiempo que habia sido accionada 4 meses atras, y que estaba a punto de explotar...

regresamos a Casa , y estabamos cenando cuando...

- ... y me dijeron que habia sacado las mejores notas de todo el curso¡- mencionaba feliz, yo estaba mas o menos atento a todo lo que me decia-

- felicidades¡- le dijo daichi...- yo tambien mejore mis gardos en la escuela-

-es verdad... ha seguido tu ejemplo querido taka-chan n.n- sonrio Brooklyn a tiempo que lo abrazaba...-

-ah estoy tan feliz... pero por que ademas les tengo una noticia fenomenal¡-

-ah si?..- algo me decia que mejor me quedara callado pero no lo hice...- cual es?...-

Takao nos miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente emocionado como si estuviera conteniendo lagrimas de felicidad o algo asi, un sensor en mi cabeza me decia "eh pon atención eso no es normal" y entonces la bomba exploto.

-si cuéntanos querido Taka-chan- brooklyn le sonrió como sabiendo lo que diria, a veces me da meido la capacidad de intuición que tiene..y en ese momento lo odie...-

- Pues cuando estaba estudiando en Inglaterra, conocí a un chico, el es mitad ruso , mitad japones, su abuelo es un empresario importante, estuvimos saliendo durante 4 meses y pues ahora, creo que me enamore¡-

Cruce miradas con brooklyn¿enamorado? por dios si takao era solo un pequeño niño que estaba jugando...

-entonces¡- dijo brooklyn conteniendo la emocion-

-pues las cosas se dieron y...pues..decidimos casarnos...- mi cerebro no carburo lo ultimo con suficiente rapidez...- entienden¡ estoy comprometido me voy a casar¡- y felizmente derramando lagrimas nos mostro un precioso aniñño de zafiros en su mano izquierda... para ver si no estaba jugando pregunte - ¿po..podrias repetir eso?...-

Y entonces lo vi, sentado , como el niño de 6 años que era , con su ropita de preescolar diciendome "conoci a un hombre... me enamore y me voy a casar .. que opinas manito hiro?..." .. la imagen mental me traumo, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi hermanito era un niñito¡ que habia decidido a jugar al doctor y a la casita ... y pense "oh dios me castigas por los pecados que cometo... pro que si es asi... ojala y me muriera en este mismo instante"...

Asi es como empezo la cosa mas loca de mi vida... La preparacion de la boda de mi hermano... por que para mi desgracia...soy...el hermano del novio...o deberia decir **¿novia?..**..

-

**_jaja, nuevo fic, se me vino una diea a la cabeza y tenia que plasmarla antes de que s eme olvidara que iba a poner XDD -... garcia sa todos mis files y queridos lectore,s les prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto que peuda , es que la uni me tiene totalmetne estresada, peor prometo hacer tiempo lo juro¡ jeje bueno espeor sus reviews y si ustedes gustan , pueden dejar el nombre del fic que quieres que se actualice...gracias¡_**


End file.
